


This wasn’t a Bad Idea

by WitcherSexual



Series: Witcher Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Its porn without sex, M/M, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Spanking, Vesemir likes slutty Jaskier, jaskier is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: Jaskier breaks into a room in an attempt to escape an angry father, he meets Vesemir.
Relationships: Implied Jaskier/Geralt, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Series: Witcher Kink Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900654
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	This wasn’t a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Is this considered porn if no one has sex? I’m not actually sure. This has been in my WIPs for so long so I finished it in like 40 minutes so it’s not good.
> 
> For the Spanking slot on my bingo card

Jaskier is a man of many talents, he’s a graduate of Oxenfurt, he’s one of the most famous wandering Bards on the Continent, he can read and write around five languages and speak six (all almost fluently) and he’s known for his many daring escapades involving nobility and locals alike. 

What he wasn’t good at is knowing when he was in too deep. Jaskier gets in trouble a lot, but he always had an exit plan- Geralt if he was around and if not then a very fast run usually worked- but his plan failed him once every few months. 

Which is how he found himself hiding in a room which was already occupied, he threw himself against the door and breathed slowly to regain some control of his pulse and breathing before he looked at the bed. 

A man, around middle aged, was standing beside it with a sword in hand. His hair was short, almost shaved fully and his beard needed a small trim but he looked good. Jaskier let his gaze move down towards his chest and held a gasp as he saw the scars, most of them longer and covered by others he spotted the medallion and relaxed. A Wolf. Who were the Wolves that Geralt said we’re still alive?  _ Eskel, Lambert, Remus, Vizimir? No that’s the King. Vesemir! _

“Witcher please help me, I’ll repay you!” Jaskier flung himself at the Witcher and hid behind him before the banging on the door started. 

“Witcher! Give us the fucking Bard!” The Witcher looked at him and sighed but pointed at the bed and mimed  _ down _ . Jaskier nodded and dropped to the floor behind the bed as the Witcher opened the door. 

“Why have I been woken up? What Bard?” Jaskier didn’t dare poke his head above the bed but he could hear them all from his hiding place. 

“The fucking Bard who decided to fuck my son and defile him!” Jaskier would argue that the son fucked him, and extremely well and he didn’t  _ defile  _ him the man was already fucking men. 

“Well if I see this Bard I’ll definitely send him to you. Now if that is all I’m off to sharpen my sword, goodnight gentlemen,” Jaskier heard the men try and argue before the door was shut and locked. 

Jaskeir waited a few seconds before he heard the Witcher walking towards the bed, he lifted his head and looked up at the man with a grin. He took the offered hand and stood up carefully. 

“So boy, care to tell me why I was awoken by you?” The Witcher's voice was low and rough, and Jaskier only felt a little bad about the arousal from it, and from the raised eyebrow the Witcher could smell it. 

“His son wanted to see if I was as good as the rumors. I do hope I lived up to his expectations,” Jaskier plopped himself down on the bed and looked up at the shirtless man with a grin. “Would you like to see if I live up to them?” 

“I might,” Jaskier nodded and looked into the man’s eyes before moving a hand to the man’s chest. The muscle was hard under his palm and he could feel the small raise of scars and let out a small content sigh. 

“And what should I call you Witcher?” Jaskier traced a finger up to the man’s left nipple before swirling it and dropping his finger again. 

“Vesemir, and what about you boy?” Jaskier shivered at the tone and smiled as softly as he could. 

“Jaskier, although I do like boy. What do you say?” The Witcher grinned at him and pushed his arm back slightly, Jaskier moved as he was pushed and smirked when he had Vesemir sitting on his hips. 

“Oh dear Witcher you’ve saved me, what ever shall you want in return?” Jaskier grinned up at Vesemir and trailed a finger along the man’s thigh. 

“I’m not going to fuck you tonight, but I can show you a good time if you want,” Jaskier shivered and pushed his hips up into Vesemir's ass before he was pushed back down. “Now, let’s not do that, should I hold you down?” 

“Fuck yeah, please,” Jaskier whined and shimmied again while Vesemir looked down with wide eyes. 

“You are a strange one,”Jaskier smirked and leaned up as far as he could and was rewarded with a slap to his arm, and Jaskier moaned. 

“Do you like that boy?” Vesemir’s voice was light and Jaskier nodded at him before he felt another slap to his arm. 

“More,  _ please _ ,” Jaskier lifted his chest towards the Witcher and groaned at the next slap that came down. Jaskier was still leaking from the other man only minutes before and his heart was still racing, he knew Vesemir could smell and hear that as he moved. 

“Do you think you are still wet enough for me? I could fuck you using the man’s come and the slick you used,” Vesemir dragged a hand down his chest and Jaskier cursed his stupidity for putting his clothes back on so fast as he ran. 

But the image of Vesemir fucking him and getting sloppy seconds was far to appetizing to say no to so he nodded and bit of a moan. 

Vesemir shook his head and slipped a hand under his shirt and up to his nipples gently. “I want to hear all of your moans and begs, tell me what you want boy,” 

“Hmm. Fuck. Hit me?” Jaskier hadn’t really played around with contact play in a while but he knew from the past that he did enjoy it and the small smacks from earlier proved that too. 

Vesemir hummed and moved away slowly, sliding off his body before grabbing his waist and flipping him onto his stomach and sitting on the back of his legs. 

“Jaskier if you want to stop, say Red, everything will stop,” Jaskier nodded softly and repeated the word before dropping his head into the pillow below him. 

He readied himself for the first hit and let out a yelp when he felt the contact. It wasn’t skin on skin but it  _ hurt-  _ not that he’s complaining. He let out a curse when the second one came down slightly harder and covered the same mark as the one before. 

The next three came in quick succession but they weren’t as hard as the first two and Jaskier let out a small moan when Vesemir rubbed a hand over his ass and top of his legs. 

“How are you doing boy?” Jaskier lifted his head and tried to look behind him but his neck was stiff from lying in the position. He dropped his head so he could speak but didn’t try and look back at Vesemir again. 

“I’m good, more?” Vesemir laughed slightly and started to move away, Jaskier groaned and shook his head but he felt Vesemir strip his trousers off and then moved to Jaskier’s boots. He let the Witcher strip him carefully, only moving when directed to before he plastered himself back onto the bed, the covers scratching his skin and giving his cock something to rub against no matter how unpleasantly scratchy it was. 

“Jaskier how many do you want?” Vesemir was sitting on his legs again and Jaskier shrugged before whispering softly. 

“Fifteen? I can take more probably,” Vesemir hummed in approval above him and Jaskier preened before he felt Vesemir moving his hand for a few quick swats to his ass. 

“ _ Shit _ , Thank you,” Jaskier pushed his ass up and felt Vesemir rub him slightly and give him two more swats, gentle compared to the other ones. 

“You do have manners then,” Jaskier could hear the smirk in the man’s voice and scowled before he let out a cry when another slap came down. 

“Fuck it’s  _ so _ good, more please,” Jaskier knew he wouldn’t be riding a horse for a day or two, and it would hurt to sit but he was not stopping. Not for a  _ very _ long time. 

“That’s seven, are you sure you want more?” Jaskier smiled into the pillow but nodded anyway. “Okay, can you count them?” 

Jaskier hummed his answer and he waited for Vesemir to start again. He felt his cock press down into the bed and hummed slightly when he pressed down and got more pleasure. 

“One,” he breathed out as Vesemir slapped his ass, the same spot as before, two more slaps came at different places. 

“Two, three,  _ fuck,”  _ he felt Vesemir rub a soothing hand over his skin and he choked on a moan. 

“Almost there Jaskier, you are so good for me,” Jaskier could feel the blush warm his cheeks and ears at the words and knew Vesemir would be able to tell as well. “Do you like me saying that?”

“Mhmm,” Jaskier couldn’t make proper words just yet but when Vesemir hummed as well and slapped him again he remembered how to speak. “Four, thank you,”

“Good boy, you have four more,” The next two came in quick succession and Jaskier gasped before counting them and Vesemir hummed his approval. 

The last two were the hardest and Jaskier was sure he felt a tear roll down his face but he counted them with a moan before Vesemir ran a hand over his ass. He felt himself spill onto the bed and his own stomach as Vesemir rubbed him softly. 

“So pretty, you are such a good boy, well done,” Jaskier preened under the words and he let Vesemir move him onto his back, only wincing a little when he felt his ass press against the bed sheets. 

“ _ Ves _ , sore,” Jaskier lifted his hips up to stop the scratching feeling from the covers before he was being lifted into Vesemir’s lap, his legs either side of the Witchers. 

“I know sweet thing, I need to go and get a balm from my bag. Think you can wait a minute?” Vesemir ran a hand through Jaskier’s hair and the bard hummed as he closed his eyes. 

Vesemir placed him carefully in the bed as he stood and grabbed his bags, Jaskier could hear him rummaging through them for the balm and he felt a dopey smile on his face. 

He may not have planned his night this way but he was glad it happened. 

Vesemir sat back beside him and Jaskier moved into his stomach again. Not really caring about the come that was slowly dripping onto the covers under him, that was a tomorrow problem. 

He let Vesemir apply the soothing balm and he giggled as he remembered doing something similar to Geralt, as Vesemir closed the tin he pulled Jaskier into his arms and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Jaskier was almost asleep when he heard Vesemir whisper softly to him, “Make Geralt bring you to Kaer Morhen this year, I can show you more,”

Jaskier grinned into the man’s neck and hummed softly, he would repay the man’s kindness in the morning. A few times maybe


End file.
